This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Training, education and dissemination of information are important components of the Center. As part of its mission, seminars and lectures are held on topics related to lasers and spectroscopy in medicine. The LBRC cosponsors the semiannual Lester Wolfe Workshop in Biomedicine, a one-day workshop on a relevant topic in biomedicine and brings together researchers in multidisciplinary areas from academic institutions, hospitals and industry to have in depth discussions on the subject. Topics chosen during this period were "Molecular topics in diagnosic medicine: the opportunity for biomedical optics" and "Stem cells see the light" At the conclusion of the Workshop, opportunities are available for audience to participate in discussion with the speakers. The Spectroscopy Laboratory also sponsors the Modern Optics and Spectroscopy seminar series, a long running seminar series, where topics of interest to biomedicine are also presented. As another component, special training on Center facilities are provided to collaborators and other users of the Center.